Crimson Viper
Crimson Viper (クリムゾン・ヴァイパー, Kurimuzon Vuaipaa), also known as Maya (マヤ), is a character in the Street Fighter series. She is an American fighter who enters and participates in S.I.N.'s tournament under the guise of acquiring data for the Battle Suit for S.I.N., though her true motives are to acquire data from the BLECE Project, in addition to eliminating "Number 15". Description Crimson Viper wears a specially designed Battle Suit for the tournament, developed and manufactured by S.I.N.. When inquired by an Executive as to the reason for her participation in the tournament, she states that she's the only test subject to fully utilize the suit's capabilities effectively, and thus is the prime candidate for the field test. The suit is remarkable in the sense that it resembles an ordinary business suit, though two weapons lurk within the accompanying gloves and boots. The Battle Suit presumably does not protect the wearer from damage, as it was designed for stealth and ease of concealment. History Super Street Fighter IV Though employed by S.I.N., in reality, Crimson Viper is a secret agent under the employ of a U.S. government agency, later shown to be the CIA. She is in charge of the "Battle Suit project" in her role as S.I.N. operative, and enters the tournament they are holding to test the prototype. If successful, she will be reassigned to the BLECE project. In addition to this, she's also to scout for potential recruits on a list she is given, one of whom is Hakan - whom she rejects as a candidate. Before the tournament, she is informed that members of a C.I.A. team which was investigating S.I.N.'s rumored links to Shadaloo have all been assassinated. Realizing that she alone must finish the mission, she infiltrates S.I.N.'s HQ searching for information. While there, she comes across a wounded Seth, who recognizes her as a CIA agent. She responds by finishing him off. Unfortunately, the data pertaining to BLECE is destroyed by Cammy before Viper has a chance to copy it, resulting in several years of investigation disappearing into thin air. The data linking Shadaloo to S.I.N. is not destroyed, however, and is recovered by Chun-Li prior to the Facility's destruction. Personality Crimson Viper's working personality is superior and condescending, as seen in her interactions with Chun-Li, Cammy and Hakan. However, she is also genuinely interested in the inner workings and problems of the other fighters, as shown in her various win-quotes, but when it comes to her missions, Viper will not let anyone stop her from completing her goals. Gameplay and fighting style As a CIA agent, Crimson Viper likely went through the same training regiment as all other CIA operatives, which can be surmised to mirror that of the real-life organization; included among the styles utilized in training are judo and Krav Maga. Crimson Viper's techniques in particular are centered around augmenting her natural speed and agility with her special Battle Suit. The gloves have metal knuckles that can be electrically charged, creating visual arcs of electricity when enough power is supplied; these can stun or damage an opponent quite heavily based on the limiter's settings, often via sending powerful shockwaves through the ground. The boots hold jets inside the arc between the heel and sole, with a switch on the side of the boot activating the temporary jet propulsion. The boots are capable of granting the wearer a much greater jumping ability, though Viper frequently fires them up and uses them for a defensive, burning kick. Viper's use of high-tech weaponry is commented on frequently by the other characters, and is usually looked down upon due to their 'unorthodox' nature. Gameplay-wise, Viper is useful as a rushdown character, and can keep foes off-balance with her speed and variable attacks. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters